Wife O Wifey Dearest
by Roxasloo
Summary: This story consist of the lifestyle of Roxas and Sora in a CondoApt building surrounded by gossipy housewives. They are housewives themselves. AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Wife O Wifey Dearest

Summary: Kingdom Hearts AU. Roxas and Sora's housewife lifestyle.

Pairing: AxelxRoxas, RikuxSora

**Chapter 1: Gossips and Reunions **

Roxas stared at the television blankly. The whole morning there was nothing much to do except T.V, disregarding the unwashed laundry and empty fridge that needed refilling. For the last few hours they showed reruns of some obnoxious soap opera that Roxas doesn't even want to take notice in. Sighing in frustrations he wondered when his husband dearest was going to be home. He was hungry for a decent meal instead of lousy popcorn and some pizza that was yesterday's dinner.

Roxas finally decided to turn off the T.V and head out to the laundry room downstairs in their building in hope of getting to laundry done. As "promised" he was suppose to do some laundry. He gathered all the tainted clothes in one basket and headed out the apartment's door. At the end of the hall he noticed some women were chit chatting, he figured it was some kind of housewives meeting. Speaking of housewives Roxas discovered that he could be considered a housewife but then again, he wasn't about ready to conform to the system. As tempting as it maybe Roxas decides to move on and not try to listen in on their gossip. He tried to not be nosy until he heard one woman whispered something about the couple living in Unit 138. Not that Roxas was a busybody or anything but the couple that lives particularly in Unit 138 was none other than hubbie dearest Axel and Roxas himself.

"Do you know the newlyweds that just moved into Unit 138? I heard they are quite a young couple," said a woman with her hair tied in a bun pretty much like a housewife.

"Yeh, and I heard the husband works most of the time because his wife is sort of a coach potato," said housewife number two.

"Well…I've met the young man before he is quite a sweetie. Tall and handsome red haired boy…shame he look as if he's all skin and bones. Poor guy's wife must've him starved…have any of you seen the wife?" the third woman added her opinion into the conversation.

"No", replied the other two.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Roxas couldn't help but intervene. These gossipy women were basically bad mouthing him right in front of his face. The three ladies turned their attention to the direction of where the loud outburst came from to find a red faced "boy" giving them the death glare.

"Can't you women mind your own bee's wax? THE NERVE gossiping in the hall on early...mor...ahhh noon", Roxas stroke his last nerve just listening to these women talk about him and Axel, mostly bad things about him.

"The nerve of you boy, speaking to your elders that way", one woman spoke up.

"Where are your manners? Who are your parents and …what's your name?" One of the other women was practically in his face asking about his origins.

"I'M THE CRUEL WIFE WHO STARVES 'HER' HUSBAND YOU SPEAK OF!"

The ladies looked somewhat embarrassed at their earlier actions so they turned there heels on their way. Roxas feeling somewhat satisfied that he told the women off made way to the laundry room. Upon reaching the laundry room he discovered that whoever is currently doing their laundry had put too much detergent in the washers. Roxas may not have been a housewife expert but he knew well enough to know the basics. Apparently this person overstuffed the washers and clothes and soap.

"Great…now how am I supposed to get MY laundry done?"

As if saying the magic word the person who was using the laundry room before returned for their stuff. Roxas was about to give her or him a piece of his mind until he spotted familiar light brown spikes and icy blue eyes.

"Sora…?" Roxas almost choked out the name of his what seem to be long lost twin.

"Roxas… oh my gosh…what are you doing here?" Sora almost yelled being almost as shocked as Roxas.

"I live here duh. It's been ages…ever since you ran-away from home with that silver-haired freak...Rik...whachama call it…I've been worried about you. Where have you been? What are you doing now?"

Roxas stammered on none stop asking about Sora's whereabouts for the last couple of years. Now he was faced with a somewhat of an annoyed Sora.

"For your information I'm still with that silver-haired freak **Riku**, otherwise known as your brother in law Roxas", Sora said folding his arms.

"Oh…sorry, hehe you know I never really got along with him", Roxas admitted.

"You never got along with anyone Rox except for Pants, Omelets, and that Hater guy.", Sora giggled seemingly not so offending anymore.

"Good point, but its Pence, Olette, and Hayner", Roxas once again agreed.

After a second of a little family reunion Roxas was taken out from his "oh so lovey dovey brotherly love phase" with the feeling of soaked slippers still on his feel. It then occurred to him that half of the washers were overflowing.

"Oh…laundry yours Sora?" Roxas asked not expecting any surprises.

"AHH goodness, I forgot!"

**Chapter 2: The Wives Chit Chat**

After helping Sora with the laundry and finishing up his laundry Roxas invited Sora up to Unit 138 for a little catching up time. Roxas discovered that after Sora ran away from Destiny Islands due to their parents' objection to accept Riku for a son in law, he and Riku got married here in Twilight Town. The two have been living in this apartment complex here in Twilight Town for two years and six months.

"So, how'd it been for the two years I was gone away from home? Did 'cha miss your big bro Sora? And how did you end up here? Don't tell me you ran away too?" Sora asked half jokingly on the run away part.

"Hah…only because you're two minutes older then me. Well I did miss you but things are ok now, AND I didn't run away!" Roxas protested on the last part.

"I see, hmm nice place you got here…ohh as the housewives committee rumored the wife of this Unit 138 is one lazy coach potatoe who has the kinks for starving her husband. Did you marry a tough woman Rox?" Sora asked genuinely worried.

"Those damn gossips…NO I'M WHO THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT…after you left…I got somewhat closer with Axel…and yah know …endupmarryinghim!" Roxas was a bit shy on the topic of Axel even if they were married they were still newlywed.

"What…I didn't get the last part...?"

Boy was Sora denser then ever. Roxas found himself turning brighter then a tomato.

"I said…Igotmarriedtoaxel!" Roxas repeated.

"What..!"

"AHHh…I GOT MARRIED TO AXEL!"

Roxas now is officially amazed at how much he can yell in one day. Sora on the other hand look as thought he just saw a pig with four wings flying over the sky.

"You and Axel? I can 't believe it…you guys use to be best friends then real hardcore enemies."

Sora was one for pointing out the obvious past. Roxas found himself a bit flustered by the heat he was giving off from the embarrassing outburst earlier.

"You sure got him whipped…as so rumors that is currently circulating this building", Sora informed.

"Egh...those nosy people…" Roxas was about to swear vengeance


	2. Chapter 2

Wife O Wifey Dearest part II 

Ch. 3 Missing the sound of your voice and the argument

Sora had long gone home to prepare dinner for his husband dearest. In his head Roxas thought how disastrous that could turn out. Back at home Roxas never lifted a finger and so did Sora. The thought of Sora cooking was like thinking of an apocalypse. He couldn't help but wonder how Riku survived these couple of years, then again…look at Axel. Thoughts of dinner came to mind and Roxas was left on the coach debating wither or not he should make dinner for Axel.

"Maybe…just this once…NAH!"

Roxas thought but quickly brush off that idea. There was nothing on T.V so Roxas decided to play some videogame or maybe go on the computer and see if his honey-bunchy-hubby was online. He hates to admit to being a sappy clinging wife but he sure missed Axel. He turned on the computer and proceeded to sign on. Upon not seeing Axel online he decided to give him a call.

"bringgg…bringgg" the phone was on hold waiting to be picked up.

"Hello? Hey baby." The voice of Axel came on and it never sounded so sweet to Roxas but he's not letting Axel know that.

"Are you on break?" Roxas asked trying to be stern.

"Yeah I am, so how was today did the other housewives give you a hard time?" Axel sounded a bit concerned.

"hn…" Roxas grunted as a sign of annoyance.

"I miss you lots Roxas"Axel was in mid-sentence then there came a pause and a foreign voice came to be heard on the other line. "Axel…who are you talking to...Stop talking on the phone…and come here. Let's have some fun."

"Hey…stop you're gonna get me in trouble…don't cling…ahh nails"  
A voice of a seductive woman could be heard from Roxas' end and the sounds of struggling from Axel could be heard. It seems he was having difficulty dealing with some woman, at least that's what it sounded like to Roxas. Trying hard not to lose his temper (but failing) Roxas asked,

"Axel…who is that"

"It's just my co-worker. Roxas I know you're getting angry but please it's not how it sounds." Axel confirmed and from the back Roxas can still hears that woman calling for Axel to come. Roxas felt like exploding.

"WELL IT'S NOT HOW I HEAR IT! IT SEEMS YOU ARE VERY BUSY WITH YOUR WORK SO I'M NOT GOING TO BOTHER YOU ANYMORE!"

And from two stories up on unit 338 swore, while making some spaghetti he could've sworn he heard Roxas screaming but brushing it off he figured it was just his imagination.

"Baby please calm down she's just my co-worker and just making fun of me, trying to be me into trouble because they know I'm talking to you"

"SURE! AXEL WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Roxas yelled, still feeling as if he's boiling. Wait he is boiling. Roxas attempted to hang up the phone at Axel's dismay.

"PLEASE ROX don't hang up"

"NO! I hate you so much!" With that Roxas hung up on his so called honey-bunny-hubbie.

Around twenty minutes after their conversation Roxas was still feeling heat. He couldn't believe Axel, how is he going to get out of this? Roxas don't know what kind of explanation Axel would give to clear his name. Roxas is just so mad, so mad that he is pacing the around in the living room. Without much notice he went off into a monologue of rants.

"…The nerve…calling me his baby and seeing some woman behind my back! AT WORK too…no less. Please listen…listen to what? STUPID AXEL! I'm hear slaving my ass off doing laundry for you and now…I hear some skank calling out to you with her sexy seductive voice…just cuz I'm here at home…arghhhhhh STUPID AXEL! Stupid phone, Stupid work…why do you have to come home so late…what is this"

Upon mid-rant there was a knock on the door. Still angry Roxas stomped to his apartment's door.

"I'm sorry to bother you but…is that your laundry in the washer room. Its overflowing." A woman said, Roxas recognized her as the manager of the building. To his dismay he remembered that he still have some laundry in the washers.

"AHH OMGOSH… all our clothes…BEDSHEETS!" Roxas yelled and quickly rushed to the washer room.

When he got to the Laundry Room he was met by a scene that was not too unfamiliar like the last time. The washers were overflowing with soap. Sighing he figured he and Sora was of the same type. It took him several hours to clean up and redo the laundry properly. This was the worst day he had ever had so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Wife O Wifey Dearest part III 

Chapter 4: Dinner Romance

Around 7:05 p.m. Roxas was dead tired half laying and half sliding off their midnight blue sofa. Starring at the grandfather clock the resembled the Twilight Town clock tower he realized it was almost time for Axel to come home. Roxas was still mad until now as he recalled about the day's event. If Axel didn't run throught the door right at 7:10 the sofa will be dear sweet hubby's best friend tonight. As if on cue Axel was practically in a marathon run as he rushed inside the apartment. Upon entering he discovered Roxas' body half on the sofa and half dragging onto the carpet. As if a prince seeing a damsel in distress Axel sprinted to the couch.

"Roxas…baby are you ok? What happened?" Axel stared at Roxas as if he just discovered Roxas had been hit by a truck.

"Laundry…was overflowing…bedsheets...wait…I'm SUPPOSE TO BE MAD AT YOU!" Roxas yelled, sounding like he just discovered something disturbing.

"Hear me out baby. it's really just a co-worker trying to get me in trouble." Axel protested.

"Sure….whatever you say…" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeh...and you know me; I can never look at anyone else except you. Rox…I'll make it up to you. I'll make dinner!" Axel almost sang with enthusiasm, Roxas couldn't help feeling calmer and not mad at Axel anymore.

"NO!" Roxas refused, and there came an Axel that looked like a lost puppy. "….why?" Axel asked, he couldn't figure out why Roxas wouldn't let him make his dear wife dinner.  
"…because…these. Ladies were saying how I mistreat you," Roxas murmured.

"What? WHO? I'LL BURN THEM TO ASHES! WHO. Who dares gossip about my Roxy bunny bun bun?" Axel was furious and it seemed like there were flames burning right in the background.

Roxas gave a soft chuckle. Axel's temper when it came to Roxas' reputation was just amusing. Roxas hate to admit out loud how happy he gets when Axel fights for him or defends him.

"Hehehe…you don't have to do that…besides I don't want to lose my hubby to the Law," Roxas stated in a semi joking manner.

Axel gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek and Roxas proceeded to the kitchen as if entering a battleground. Roxas insists on making dinner and urged Axel to go take a bath. Two hours and forty-six minutes after, Axel was caught with a site of chaos and a very frustrated Roxas.

"COOK PROPERLY YE' FOOD DEMONS! AHH!" Roxas was on a rage looking like a maniac. Axel couldn't help but notice through all the insanity how cute Roxas looks. As crazy as Roxas appear yelling and hitting the pot with a spatula, he looks so cute in a frilly blue apron with some star designs on it. Axel smiled at the sight. In a normal person's point of view they would call them the crazy couple and sent the both of them to the asylum "In no time" Axel was snap back into reality at the sound of flaring flames and a hyper Roxas screaming. Axel almost panicked but then realized that it wasn't what he thought. Roxas wasn't burning.

"ALAST I AM DONE! SCORE, ROXAS ONE: FOOD DEMONS ZERO! Axel…dinners ready." Roxas chirped.

Roxas was as happy as an ant on candy. This was the first time he had made dinner. Axel was as happy as an ant on candy, this was the first time his lovely Roxas made him dinner. They gathered at the newlywed table, with Roxas setting out the food. The first dish was something that appeared to be colorful spaghetti with a mix of yellow noodles, tomato sauce…partially brownish-red with a mix of red, some lumpy meat ball that was also half black, and some apparently black noodles that looked burnt to crisp. The second entrée was salad mix with variety of healthy vegetables cutting in "variety" of shapes and sizes. There were circular cucumbers, squared tomatoes, rectangular peppers, octagonal eggs and in different sizes too. The last entrée was soup, the soup looked delicious, it was the most delicious looking dish on the menu tonight to Axel, and he drooled looking at it.

"Nice…job baby! I'm so happy my wife cooked for me." Axel said sincerely.

"Eat up!" Roxas said happily. Looking at the first dish Axel commented on how colorful the spaghetti was and he took a bite.

"Mmmm...choke…ahh..." Axel choked.

"Are you alright honey? It. it doesn't taste good? You hate it..." Roxas almost whimpered.

Upon sight of Roxas watery eyes almost tearing Axel gulped down all the spaghetti on his plate, which made Roxas smile happily.

"Mmmm delicious…heh...he..." Axel didn't want Roxas to be hurt but the spaghetti really tasted like overly burnt salami.

Axel moved on to the salad. Which tasted like mashed vegetables but off course everything tasted good as long as Roxas made it; at least Axel was telling himself that. And finally the soup, the most promising entrée on the table, steaming hot and looking as delicious as ever. Axel took a sip. He made a sudden paused.

"Baby…did you forget to add ingredients in the soup?" Axel kindly asked a tad bit disappointed.

"Huh? Let me try…Oh...gosh...i did forget...sorry!" Roxas apologized for his carelessness.

Axel shook his head to indicate that it was not really so much of a big deal.

"Honey…eat some more." Roxas insisted on. "Huh?" Axel looked at him a bit confused.

"Well…the ladies were saying how thin you are and…blamed me for starving you…" Roxas once again looked teary.

"ORAA!" Axel was mad how dare they make his Roxy bunny bun bun almost cry, with that he persisted on and finished the whole meal.

"Oh...by the way Roxas how come you didn't eat?" Axel asked in concern thinking that his wife was sick or something of the sort to make him loose the appetite to eat.

"Oh! I ate earlier over at Sora's earlier after doing the laundry, he also made spaghetti. I gotta say he can actually cook. I'm kind of jealous." Roxas sad a tad bit disappointed at himself.

"Oh silly sally dilly dally…you cook…uh… fine love... just fine. Besides theres always room to improve if you want," Axel assured. AN: if you ever saw Advent Children Tifa says this.

Roxas gave Axel the happiest smile. Step one of being a housewife accomplished…almost anyways. Axel gave Roxas a kiss on the lips. "Honey you taste kind of burnt," Roxas pointed out unaware of the situation. The two newlyweds proceed to bed later that night entering the sweet dream world together and happy knowing they survived the beginning stage of their marriage life happily. Though there are more things to come later, but they will sleep for now.

To be continue. Hope you enjoy my fic so far D


	4. Chapter 4

Wife O Wifey Dearest Part IV

Day Off and Telephone

Today was Axel's day off which means there was someone to do grocery shopping for Roxas. Roxas hates shopping for supplies for many reasons. One reason being the long lines with those ladies who had coupons for everything and not to mention the chance of seeing a fellow housewife from the building looking into his shopping cart to find instant noodles, instant lunchables, microwave dinners and food packages. They might start again with the starving of the blondie's husband in Unit 138. Today was Axel's day to go groceries shopping, Roxas hope that he wouldn't buy instant food.

At 7:20 A.M. Axel gave a visit to the local supermarket. Roxas found himself occupying the living room once more with the T.V. this time playing his videogame, the soaps were getting too dramatic for his own good.

"Rrrrgggg rrrrgggg"

To his annoyance the telephone was calling out to him in some cases it could be an emergency so Roxas decided to pick up after pausing Suikoden V. A/N: I'm playing this game now D pretty good game.

"Hello?"

"Axxxeellll…why did you take the day off…I miss you…"

This voice was so familiar to the blonde and it made him want to scream.

"THIS IS AXEL'S WIFE SPEAKING! IF you HAVE a message you want to leave I'll GLADLY give him the message," Roxas felt steam boiling.

"Ohh..his wife I see…hah..sorry I forgot he had one…just he never really talk about you so I often forget…well tell him I'd like for him to call me."

Was that woman asking to be murdered brutally or what? Roxas had to wonder.

"Well I see you have no IMPORTANT message for him SO I'll say bye here and NOW! I'll tell him to called AFTER we make lots, lots, a lot, and A LOT of HOT HOT lovemaking OK!"

Roxas found his hand slamming the phone practically breaking it into tiny pieces. He was so mad, MAD at the fact that this woman seems to have a major crush on Axel and mad at the fact that Axel "seem" to have not mention him to his co-workers. It made Roxas was more sad and a bit disappointed then mad though.

Axel happily picked out Roxas' favorite type of ham and some fruits for the week so that his lover can have while at home. Fatty food like chips wouldn't be healthy for his lovely honey bun bun plus Roxas might punch him if his think he butt got bigger, not that Axel minded, let's clarify.

"Axel, hello!"

Axel stopped to find that the voice belonged to one of the older ladies from theit building. One of the sweet ones anyways.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Poppins," Axel greeted.

"I see you're quite busy."

"Well not really, just doing some food shopping for the Misses," Axel smiled happily thinking about the idea of Roxas having a bit more buns.**_ Maybe I should buy him to bonbons evil laugh_**

At home Roxas waited in anticipation for Axel. He couldn't get his mind off the obnoxious woman co-worker, he demanded an explanation. Any longer and Roxas could die. Then there was a knock on the door. Opening it in haste Roxas was found in disappointment that it was only his brother Sora and husband Riku. Being the sometimes "polite" person he is Roxas invited his guests inside.

"Rox…whats wrong you look troubled," Sora asked in concern.

"Nothing…" Roxas sighed, "Anyways…Riku…you have day off today? You're hear."

"Yeh, and thank god for a break too my ears need it…" Riku said looking a bit annoyed at some distant memory he must have had at work.

"How come?" Sora pipped in.

"Well the reason is …Axel. He won't stop talking about his WIFE here. EVERY SINGLE DAY at work! Roxas this, Roxas that, Roxas needs this, Roxas will be angry, I hope Roxas is ok today…On and on…"

Riku seemed to be going off on this one, and that means Axel talks about Roxas to the extent where there is no limit for Riku to actually complain.

"Well I think its sweet my brother-in-law talks about his wife so much…WHAT ABOUT YOU RIKU! You don't talk about me? HUH? ARE you ashamed of ME?"

"Ah…NO, that's not what I mean…Sora!" Riku protested with fail.

"I see now…that's ok Riku I understand…well Roxy I'll see you later, SUDDENLY I DON'T feel like being awake anymore I think I'll go to sleep," Sora got up and proceeded through the door. Followed by a distressed Riku.

"Sora! Come back here! Baby that's not what I mean."

As sad as it may be for Riku and Sora, Roxas had no mind to worry about them at the moment. His worries were lifted, that evil woman shall pay for making up such lies! When Axel got home, Roxas believed he deserves a big kiss…just this once maybe.


	5. Chapter 5

Wife O Wifey Dearest part V 

A/N: YAY UPDATE! I hope the story is still good and enjoyable but i know its sure fun to write it! EnJOY AND NEXT CHAPTERS ...will hopfully be up soon, when i get more inspirations and ideas.

Chapter 5: Kinky dear madness

Axel carried around four bags of a week worth of food down the hall, proceeding to his apartment. As soon as he got into his home he was greeted with kiss attacks. To his surprise it wasn't a molester but his honey bun bun Roxas.

"Roxas…I love you too but…are you alright?" Axel asked his lovely wife.

"Think of it as rewards," Roxas simply said having the I-know-something-you-don't look.

"Oh…but I don't get it," Axel said.

"For being faithful to me," Roxas with a smile the he gave Axel a grim stare.  
"But…YOU shouldn't be TOO friendly with co-workers…they COULD get the wrong idea hubie dearest. Do you want to be punished?" Roxas smiled cynically as he walked into the bedroom.

Axel didn't quite understand what Roxas was up to. Was his lovely intending to have some kinky roleplay or was he mad? Roxas is a puzzle sometimes, though it can be irritating but all the same it gave Axel the feeling of excitement. Axel followed Roxas and locked the door as he entered their room.

"Let's get started, I promised a certain co-worker we would have hot hot hot lovemaking," the blonde said.

Though he doesn't quite understand what Roxas was saying there was one thing he surely understood CLEARLY.

"Then let's begin," Axel gave a smug smile.

Chapter 6: Sora's Trauma

Roxas woke up quite late this morning or one could say NOON. His last night theatrical rumble with Axel was quite overwhelming but on the negative side his buns and back was killing him but not in a bad way of course. Axel can be quite energetic. Today sadly Roxas' hubie honey is at work and there isn't much to do around the house. To Roxas' relieve the blasted laundry was finish and there wasn't much need to clean. Roxas felt the day might turn out to be boring. Roxas was about to go back to sleep until there was a loud banging on the door. The culprit turned out to be his older brother Sora. Sora's knocking could be heard three Units away. Roxas tried as hard as he could to drag himself to the living room to open the door. It wasn't so easy for him as one should consider his late night activities the night before.

To his surprise, Roxas was greeted with a tear stricken, suitcase carrying, nose dripping, and face frowning Sora. Upon seeing the presence of his little brother Roxas Sora bursted into tears.

"Sora…what happened?"

"WAHHHHHHHH….ROXASS…"

"Shh…it's okay…now come in, come in…"

Sora and Roxas took their spot on the couch. Sora choked between sobs, his suitcase lay by the door.

"Sora…now…tell me what happened?"

"…Riku…Riku…(sob)…meanie…yelled at me…he…he…hit me…wahhhhhhh."

"WHAT THAT LOUSY SON-OF-A….WHY…I OUTTA…"

"No…NO Roxas stop don't go…don't go beat him up…" Sora begged as Roxas stood up, rolling up the sleeves of his robe.

"WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME? I'll beat the bloody bastard into a bulp…laying a finger on my brother!"

"No…not that…its…well…we were fight…mostly…I was mad at him…and wasn't talking to him and then…he got sort of mad that I was mad and then…I yelled at him saying that he doesn't even care to cheer me up…and he yelled at me saying I wouldn't give him a chance to talk…then….he…he..(sob)…"Sora cried louder.

"HE HIT YOU RIGHT! ANGER OR NOT THAT ABUSE! I'LL KILL HIM"

"NOooo its not…I mean…he got mad and hit the table which knocked over some things and it hit me…it's…not really…his fault."

"Sora…you should say things out more clearly…next time…or it could lead to bloodshed."

"…yeh...but…ahhh we went to bed not talking to each other…and THIS...THIS MORNING he left…without even talking to me AND no make up or bye-bye kiss…WAHHH…ROXAS…what do I do? He doesn't love me anymore"

"Sora, stop being a drama queen"

"I'M NOT BEING A DRAMA QUEEN"

"Emm…suitcase? Drama much?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Wife O Wifey Dearest part VI**

**Chapter 7: Letters and In-Laws**

_Dear Riku, _

_When you'll get home I believe I am no longer there. I know it'll hurt you but it hurts me too. I am too sad right now to even see you so just to let you know I've packed my things and maybe I'm far far away right now. I love you very much but you've hurt me, though I know I'll be lost without you. I don't want to leave you but I must. It hurts me so much this morning when you left and didn't even kiss me good bye or a make up kiss. You might not ever see me again. _

_P.S I AM REALLY MAD AT YOU!_

_Love, _

_Sora_

Riku read the note over and over again five times in a row after he got home. As much as it pains Riku to admit Sora was truly a drama queen. There was only one place the Riku know Sora would go. There is just one thing that bothers Riku, the pain of dealing with an angry little brother- in- law.

Riku proceeded to the door about the head out when he was greeted familiar deep blue eyes which sadly belonged to THE little brother and another pair of deep blue eyes that was watery and a bit red from tears. The sight of a not so angry Roxas gave Riku some relief but the sight of a sad teary Sora almost broke his heart. He knew he had to be strong; this fight was obviously Sora's fault for over reacting and blowing things out of proportions. Riku needed to teach Sora to be a bit mature.

"HERE, you handle things yourselves. Last thing I need in the morning is to be woken up by a door breaking Sora," Roxas said sharply with one had on the back collar of Sora's shirt.

It became evident to Riku now that Roxas have come in peace and to return the "runaway" goods. Sora on the other hand was glaring daggers in between cries at Roxas for his "betrayal".

"Thanks, just in time too, I was on my way over to your house. I'll take care of him now. " Riku said in gratitude for Roxas' effort to return his lovely Sora to him.

Roxas being a somewhat considerate being retreated to his home. He leaves the crying Sora and his suitcase at the door way. Riku picked up Sora's suitcase with one hand and Sora with the other. With much protest Sora was inside his house once more.

Seventeen minutes passed and not a word from either of the two. Sora sat on the couch arms crossed not looking at Riku. Riku sat beside Sora not saying a word. He was thinking of some way to talk but at the same time he didn't' want to make it seem as though he was the one doing wrong things and having to apologize. The silence finally cracked.

"WAHHHHHH…I HATE YOU!" Sora cried then attempted to run towards their bedroom but trips over the suitcase.

Upon seeing his beloved fall Riku rushes over in attempt to catch his wife. Sora made a sudden fall but landed on a soft body in which later he finds it to belong to Riku. Sora being small in build was shockingly heavy but this wasn't any surprising to Riku. Riku of all people knew Sora inside out. Sora was in fact thin but had the most squeezable love hands. His buns were quite nice but that was his heavy part and painfully it landed on Riku possibly crushing part of his stomach or liver. It wasn't so bad in Riku's opinion the most important thing was that his lovely wife Sora wasn't hurt.

"Oouu…Sora…are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" Riku asked to make positive that his love didn't get injured.

"…Riku…I…I'm sorry…I…I know my butt is big, I'm sorry…it must've hurt you to catch my fall…I'M SORRY!"

To Riku's relieve his guess was correct on Sora not hurting himself, in turn Sora is now apologizing and crying because of him. The pain on his abdomine hurted a lot but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as seeing a crying Sora. He thought he was going to give Sora a lesson and not apologizing and giving him a bit of a cold shoulder but all that isn't important now. Sora was much to precious, spoiling him isn't a bad thing and it doesn't even matter if he is a bit overly dramatic at times. Riku realized he was the one with more fault for not giving Sora more love and for not giving him a goodbye kiss this morning.

"No, I'm fine baby…just a little pain, won't kill me," Riku tried to reassured Sora in attempt to stop his tears.

"No…no…I know how big my butt is…what…what if you think your ok and you tell me that your ok but but…what if, what if you get internal bleeding…RIKU!"

Sora began to cry again. To Riku's amazement Sora's little overly dramatic, drama queendom is somewhat cute… ok, ok its really cute in Riku's opinion.

"Sora I'm ok!" Riku assured with a smile. He moved his arms into the biggest hug he can ever give. Maybe his stomach will bruise later but that doesn't matter, what matters is for Sora to stop crying.

"I love you."

"I love you too Riku!"

"Hey, know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"If you have a big butt, does that mean Roxas' is big too?"

"Hmm good point."

" HAHAH no wonder Axel calls him honey bun bun hehehe THE BUNS maybe next time I see him I'll call him big butt Roxas."

"Wahh but…Riku…He'll kill you."

Roxas stomped the halls up to his room. He went to pick up the mail happily after delivering Sora back to his humble estate until he came upon a strange envelope written in handwriting instead of printed ink like the usual bills and junk mail.

_Dearest Son, Axel _

_I your father Xemnas and your brother Demyx would like to come forth to your humble estate. We apologize for not coming to your wedding before for unusual conflict and circumstances. We would like to make peace to you once more and try to accept your lowly commoner wife. We hope that we can atone for our mistake in misjudgement when rejecting the acceptance of dear Roxy. We apologize for our arrogance, because of our arrogance we lost you. The Nobod family humbly welcomes Roxy as part of our family now. Please return to us Axel. We will come to visit you sometime soon and also to meet your lovely wife. _

_Deepest Apologies, _

_Xemnas Xenhort Nobod_

"Axel's father? Xemnas? THE XEMNAS, CEO of the muti-corporation Nobod's Kindom. Axel was in so much trouble. All this time…he…he lied to me," Roxas said in both pain and shock.

Not only did Axel many times claim to ONLY have a similar last name as the CEO, head director of a famous company, and now he finds that that man was his father-in-law, and that MAN has no idea that "Roxy" is Roxas and that "her" is a "him". Axel will be a dead man…but what more how is Roxas able to face one of the riches man in the world. The fact remaining evident that the man obviously only wants Axel to come back and Roxas was mearly an entourage, side-show. They're relationship is in jeopardize…his in-laws have no idea that their son's wife is a male. Axel…is a dead man for not telling him he is the son of one of the most powerful man in the world. On to more important facts how is little poor old commoner Roxas going to deal with this powerful person? How is he suppose to behave? How can they truly accept him into their family?


	7. Chapter 7

**Wife O wifey Dearest Part VII**

Chapter 8: The Cold-shoulder

Roxas moped around the house the entire day. If it wasn't moping it was laying in bed reminiscing on the horrible letter that was written to Axel. He was mad at Axel for not telling him the truth about his background but now the anger turned into sadness. He couldn't understand why Axel didn't want to tell him; could it be that Axel thinks he's not important enough to know about his family?

Axel opened the door to his home to find it oddly quiet. There was no T.V, music, or even chaos in the kitchen. He had wondered what Roxas have been doing all day. There was no Roxas in sight in the living room nor the kitchen but what Axel saw frightened him more then anything before. It was the sight of an opened envelope. It wasn't just any ordinary envelope; it was a special kind that he could recognize anywhere because it has the family crest of the Nobod. This explained a lot of things especially the surrounding being especially eerie. There is only one conclusion to the eeriness he is feeling, that being that Roxas have found out the truth. Axel can't imagine how mad Roxas will be when he sees him. Maybe Roxas will strangle him, of possibly butcher him by dicing him into little pieces.

Axel had to be a man about this and talk it out with his wife, he's sure Roxas is reasonable. Axel figured Roxas might me in the bedroom if he's not anywhere in sight. He just hopes that Roxas isn't so mad to leave home and runaway. Axel entered their room to find on the bed Roxas cuddled up into a ball, wrapped with blankets up to his shoulders. Roxas' face was turned the opposite direction of the door way. Normally Roxas is in fact turned towards the doorway when he sleeps. This is indeed a sign of trouble.

"Roxey, honey…I'm home"   
"…" Axel was greeted with silence.

Silence is in fact shocking knowing how short tempered Roxas can be with it comes to Axel. Axel took a the step the must be taken. He has to approach and start a conversation. Half of his mind told him to be cautious the other half told him he was good as dead by now.

"Roxas…umm…look…about the letter"  
"…Go."

"Go," was all Roxas could say to Axel. One word, and he didn't even scream nor yell, or blow a fuse like normal. Though it seem as if it should be a big relieve to Axel that Roxas didn't yell at him but it was much worse. This was what they call "The Silent Treatment". The silent treatment in a relationship is when the mother doesn't say a word to their kid when their kid did something wrong but deep down it meant that the crime is too despicable, too immoral, too disappointing for words. The silent treatment works the same way with husbands and wives. This in Axel's cause is very serious. Roxas doesn't often behave this way when Axel does something wrong, in turn he always explode but this was much worse. This silent "thing" actually scares Axel. It made him feel worse out of all feelings. The feeling of someone being disappointed in you and the meant that the thing you did was too unspeakable for words. Axel is currently lost for words. Roxas being this way was not healthy, he was more worried about Roxas being too sad to even talk then his own skin.

Axel never wants Roxas to be disappointed or sad in him ever, but right at this moment Axel can in a way feel pain. Roxas is in pain, he's in too much pain to even look at him. All Axel could think of at the moment is to lay down next to Roxas and cuddling with him. He knew it would upset Roxas more since Roxas told him to go, but he knew if Roxas was alone at this moment he couldn't take it.

Axel felt Roxas tense up a bit as he wrapped his arms around him. Roxas tried to move away a bit but his emotions gave in.

Honestly, he didn't' want to be alone at the moment. Though he is very angry at Axel right now he felt a bit lonely. He kept his eyes closed because he fear they would start shedding tears if he keeps them open for any longer. Roxas felt Axel's breath on his neck and Axel's warmth on his back.  
Roxas felt really lost, he didn't know wither he should show his anger and scream until the house break or stay in this silence. Roxas found himself too disappointed to even talk. His heart really hurts right now. To think Roxas up until now thought Axel never hid anything from him and then came this horrible secret. Roxas was more hurt then angry. He didn't know why Axel never told him about his family or origins. The question leads to him thinking that maybe Axel though he wasn't good enough or as important to share secrets with, but they are married. Why didn't Axel trust him enough to tell him things?

His heart hurts, and his eyes seem to be burning. Axel heard a little sniff. He lifted his head so that Roxas' face was in view. Tears were starting to run down Roxas' cheeks.

"No…oh…no…Roxas…please don't cry"  
" …sniff…Why…why didn't you tell me these things…to think I know you for so long and you never even once told me about your family, or where you're from…am I not important to you"  
"Noo…it's not that…it's just I was afraid"  
"You were afraid? Afraid of what"  
"I was afraid that…if you found out about me being rich and all you wouldn't marry me"  
"That's ridiculous I definitely would marry you…sniff…I mean"  
"You don't understand…my family…they ARE rich…but it isn't just regular business…my father is the head of THE mafia…I was suppose to be next inline for the job but"  
"But"  
"I met you…and…before you know it I ran away from the family and got married. I didn't want you to know partly because my family isn't the type that does honest business and stuff…doesn't mean that we're bad though…we just do a lot of behind the scene sort of things…well anyways I didn't want you to be in danger because of me so its best that you didn't know"  
"Axel"  
"Roxas…you're the most important in my world. I love you…Got it memorized?"

Roxas cuddled up to him. The couple dozed off in each other arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: Anxiety, trusty brother, laziness

Roxas paced the room awaiting his uninvited guests, who happens to also be his in-laws. When have in-laws ever been invited for the purpose of fun and joy anyways?

"That darn husband of mine", Roxas cussed mentally.

Axel have mysteriously got some business to attend to at the office have left early in the morning, and without even a kiss of good-bye. This was definitely some kind of ominous day considering how Roxas's usually perverted hubby would never in his right mind pass up a chance to touch the little blondie.

Ring ring ring!

Roxas jumped at the sound of the stupid telephone. Sometimes it can be real hard to identify the difference between their house phone and the doorbell.

Sora was on the other line.

"SORA! I'm soo glad you called, can you do me a favor?" Roxas had a pleading tone in his voice.

"umm..Sure ..what can I do for you?" Sora mentally added to his book of The many unusual things about Roxas. Roxas rarely begged or plead especially to his twin Sora. He had always had a tone of superiority over Sora which is one of the many reasons why Riku and Roxas never really got along so well.

"Sora you've got to help me cook! I ..I have strict in-laws coming to my door within hours!" Roxas screeched over the phone.

"Ca..calm down ! I'll be over in a minute." Sora answered.

Roxas's anxiety seem to have lessened seeing how now he had Sora to accompany him in this hectic battle of trying to impress the in-laws.

As promised, Sora came at the door within a minute. Roxas greeted his twin brother with a motion of a panicked overly stressed caretaker. With a quick shove he moved Sora towards the kitchen.

Five hours later…

Sitting with half opened eyes on the sofa staring at the t.v screen aimlessly hands flipping through the channels.

"Aww man…theres nothing but lame soaps on today!" A certain whine came from a lazy blonde teen. From the kitchen a semi angry yell is heard.

"ROXAS get your lazy butt in here and help me cut the vegetables!" Sora yelled at his useless and lazy brother.

"But Soraaa..you know I can't do anything in the kitchen..I'll just end up chopping everything in bits …and you know what if I cut myself again.." Roxas whined.

Sora groaned at the excuses Roxas is coming up. There is actually some truth to what Roxas say. It is true that Roxas can't cook if his life depended on it and it is true that even as a helper in the kitchen somehow something will eventually get burnts and most times it was't even the food that caught on fire.

"Oh how we all like to spoil you…except Riku…of course, he say you baby you til your rotten." Sora complained.

"Particularly why I do not like him very much" Roxas answered nonchanlantly. Finally deciding to get of his feet he went to the storage room and began cleaning.

Chapter 10: Roku comes face to face with the one and only

Xemnas Xenhort Nobad is a respectable figure of the high class society. He is also Roxas's ; a rather regular young person of regular status, and regular if not poor backgrounds, father in law.

If Roxas knew Axel had such a rich father he would've asked for a bigger wedding ring.

"Oh well, whats done is done" The blonde whispered secretly to himself.

"Pardon me?" Xemnas questioned the blonde boy with a superior glance.

"ahh…n.o.nothing at all father" Roxas said in panicked, he cursed himself for voicing out his words out loud again.

The situation wasn't as bad as he expected. Xemnas wasn't as hard to deal with and Axel have described and Axel's brother is also a rather cheerful person. Very easy to get along with, however he is a tiny bit whiney.

The dinner turned out almost perfect but of course it would've been excellent if Soar was a five star chef…but not all things in life can go smoothly anyways.

After a few chitter chatter, glances and smiles Roxas have come to almost like his in-laws…almost…

"Well then..I'm glad to hear that Roxas, as the head of the Nobad clan I'd make it clear to you then. I'd be expecting a baby heir in June of next year." Xemnas looked at Roxas, this time there was no smirks or smiles on his face. He was serious…

Roxas stopped smiling. "W…What??!!!" The blond exclaimed.

"Axel is technically my heir but since he ran away from home…currently he is disowned, but I still want a Grandchild to take my empire after I am gone…and Demyx here…doesn't have an ounce of Head CEO in his body …I hope you understand" Xemnas's grin was mischievous , almost evil.

"..B..But..I..I ..How?" Roxas now very confused, and scared.

"Technology and science can do miracles…you do the math. Whatever it takes I'll be expecting a grandchild next Spring."

An: heyy long time no see.

Yep finally updated…how long has it been…omg years huh?

Well more is to come…plz give me time and keep reading and don't lose hope in me. If you have time or upon your interest plz send me ideas thru reviews if you want? Like things that will happen throughout…this story isn't meant to have specific clicking chapters..well they go along and is in the same setting and such but I mean there isn't a main climax or anything everything happens on short chapters if you can tell.

Well see you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Five seconds into the house Axel can feel his ear drums roll at the loud stomps coming from the bedroom he shared with his hone

Chapter 11 : Speak softly love

Five seconds into the house Axel can feel his ear drums roll at the loud stomps coming from the bedroom he shared with his honey bunny bun bun.

"AXEL!" The graceful sweet wife roared upon seeing the red-head.

"Yes dears?" Axel greeted his wife with a smile " How did the meeting with my father and Demyx go?"

"BABY!!" Roxas screamed.

"Yes?" Axel replied softly, ear-drums still twisting.

"NO! I mean baby, YOUR father expects us to have a baby by next Spring!!" Roxas's eyes were as big as two eggs, popping out as he was spoke.

"w…what? Why?"

"He wants an heir that's why! How aku how? How am I suppose to do it? Grow ovaries? THEY DON'T COME ON TREES YOU KNOW!!" The blond was pacing the room again. Whenever Axel hear Roxas referring to him as Aku it meant big trouble in paradise.

"Baby…calm down lets think this through somehow…" Axel pleads. Cleary all the screaming will eventually lead him to deafness and Roxas to become mute.

"Calm? How can I be calm..your demanding father wants a grandchild…I..I'm too young to have a baby!! I I can't even take care of myself ! I burn curtains!" Tears were starting to roll down Roxas's cheeks.

Axel gave Roxas a hug. " It will be okay baby, at least we won't need to worry too much about it soon…we have til Spring."

Chapter 12: Roxas and Sora's detective days

There was much thought of any baby making business since the last time Roxas had an outburst. There was some business alright, but it was intended to make babies.

Today was the day. Last night Roxas received a phone call from that obnoxious woman from Axel's work on Axel's cellphone and that was the final straw for him. Today with his trusty older brother Sora at his side, him and Sora will venture to Axel's work under a serious mission to find out the truth behind the intentions of this woman. Roxas is determined to set things straight.

Pulling his brunette twin brother by the wrist Roxas and Sora approached a large dark building that has a large LCD on its roof and bright neon lights (an: the dark building in the world that never was). This is the building where their husbands jobs are in.

"Roxaaas do we really have to do this?" Sora whined.

"YES, and we are in this together Sora you can't back down!" Roxas ranted.

"But…I mean do we have to dress like this?" Sora pulled on his pencil skirt which was really hugging his hips tight.

"Of course, its our disguise! I don't want Axel or Riku recognizing us!" Roxas pressed on.

"You know, I'm sure they will know its us considering how long they've been married to us…" Sora sighed.

Roxas was dress in 5 inch heels with a skirt that is slightly above his knees, and a cream colored blouse. For accessories he wore large sunglasses to cover his eyes and a blonde wig. As for Sora he wore a dark denim wash pencil skirt with also a cream blouse and a tiny red purse.

"Look Sora, I need to go in there and see for myself what Axel is up to with that woman…"Roxas was determined as he pulled Sora into the lobby desk. Both looking like beauty queens.

Roxas stopped for a moment to look at Sora. Awkwardly the brunette started to feel pressured.

"W..What are you looking at me for?" Sora questioned.

"Your workin' that skirt Sora" Roxas stated nonchalantly.

"ROXAS! Lets GO!" Sora blushed, "Really? It doesn't make my butt look too big does it?"

"Nope" Roxas shook his head.

"Well I hope Riku likes it too."

Roxas and Sora approached the front desk and was greeted by a man with pink hair. His name tag said Marluxia.

"Umm..excuse me..can I ask where I can find Axel Nobad?" Roxas said in his girly voice.

Marluxia looked up from his nails, "Who?"

Roxas was feeling ticked already, this girly man was really testing his patience, "AXEL !"

"Ahhh Axel, he's on floor 5A cubical 813" The pink haired man smiled at the two ladies and showed them to the elevator.

Roxas and Sora proceeded on. The two snuck into the office floor. It was a rather large floor with about 30 cubicles. Roxas proceed to take the left side while Sora took the right. They were on a misson.

Passing a few desks with people's strange stares and whistles Roxas made it to cubical 813, he can see those family red spikes flaring up from the office chair but there was also another figure that made Roxas's skin boiled. A blonde woman with a low cut blouse was leaning over HIS Axel.

AN: Ahhh sorry for the suspense, hope that chapter isn't too lame.

Umm..I need Ideas, please feel free to give me your thoughts and Ideas on what should happen next. I can't promise I will us it in the story but I might ).


End file.
